A Little Help from the Fangirls
by Shadows-Rose99
Summary: Just a little thing a made a while back. To think, it was cuz of the fangirls obsessions that brought them together. You wanna find out how, then go read! WARNING! YAOI! TechxRev with a side of AcexDuck A Bit of suggestiveness thanks to Duck.


It was just another regular day at the Loonatics Headquaters, Everything was peacful until a piercing screech was heard. Everyone stopped what they were doing since they reconigized the screamer as Rev, their fast talking, fast running roadrunner friend.

"HEEEELLLLPPPP!!!!!" Rev screeched as he ran into the building, he ran right into one of his friends but immediatly hid behind them. "Rev, What's wrong?" Tech asked as he tried to get Rev from behind him. "Tech!!!They're-coming!!Please-hide-me!!!!" Rev said speedily, Tech ran a hand down his face. "Rev...**Who**'s coming?" Tech asked. "T-The-Fans!!!!They-kept-crowding-me-and-asking-questions-and-pulling-on-my-tail-and-" Rev stopped when Tech clamped his hand over Rev's beak. "They're just fans Rev...What's the worst that could happen?" Tech said, that's when Duck came in door. "Hey guys, there's a crowd of girls dressed in red and green outside. and they're holding signs up towards the windows." Duck said as Tech and Rev walked over to the windows to look.

"GAAHHH!!!" Rev screeched and fell backwards after looking. Tech just stood there with a shocked look on his face.

Down below on the ground were a huge crowd of girls wearing red and green like Duck said, but what shocked them is what was written on the signs! Here is a list of some of the things they said: _YAOI 4Ever!!!, TechXRev = LUV!!!, We 3 TechxRev!, KISS KISS Fall In Love!!!, Bestfriends = Best BOYfriends!!!_.

Ace and Duck walked over and started laughing their heads off when they saw, Tech and Rev both glared daggers at them. "Hey!Atleast-they're-staying-outside!!!Unlike-YOUR-yaoi-fangirls!!" Rev argued, both Ace and Duck stopped laughing. They both had an embarrassed blush on their face. Tech glared out the window before heading to his lab, Rev quickly followed because he was worried about his bestfriend.

"Tech-What's-the-matter?" Rev asked as they entered the lab. "It's nothing Rev...I'm just upset..." Tech said quietly. Rev frowned as Tech sat down at his desk. "Is-it-'cause-of-those-fangirls?" Rev asked as he went over to him. Tech was silent so Rev took that as a yes. "Aww-Tech!Don't-be-upset!Those-girls-are-just-fans!They-think-up-the-craziest-stuff-ever!" Rev said as he wrapped Tech in a hug. Tech stiffened but after a moment he relaxed and let Rev hug him. "i guess...I mean anyone who would think that Ace and Duck would get together MUST be a really big fan or be crazy!" Tech said as they laughed. But the laughter was interupted when they heard Ace and Duck walking past the lab, they listened silently as the two talked.

~ Ace and Duck talking~

"Man, it's a good thing they didn't say anything else back there. I probably would've lost my cool and our secret would be blown.." Duck said in relief, Ace chuckled. "Well I still tink it'd be a good idea ta tell da rest of da team." Ace said with a smirk as he stopped Duck. "What?!Are you CRAZY?! They would NEVER-" Duck was silenced by Ace backing him up into a wall, he looked down at the blushing duck with his smirk growing. "I tink dey'd take it fine...Heck it'd put less pressure on Tech and Rev if we came out of da closet before dem...And there'd be advantages ta being known too..." Ace said as he moved closer to Duck. "Such as?" Duck asked, Ace lifted Duck's chin. "Such as dis..." Ace whispered seductivly as he leaned down and pressed his lips to Duck's in a passionate kiss. Duck melted into the kiss in a heartbeat, he wrapped his arms around Ace's neck and deepened the kiss. Ace lifted Duck so he didn't have to lean so much, he slipped his tongue in his mouth and searched every single spot of his mouth before Duck started fighting back. After about 5 minutes they broke apart, Ace set Duck back on the ground and watched as the shorter one's cheeks flared in color. "I...see your point...." Duck managed to get out. In a moment though Duck gripped Ace's hand and started dragging him to his room. Ace smirked as he kept pace with the duck. "Eager now. Aren't we?" Ace teased, Duck chuckled lightly. "We are..." Duck said as he pushed Ace into his room and slammed the door shut.

~ Back with Tech and Rev~

Both sat in complete shock, Rev had gotten curious so he opened the door and they peeked at what they were doing. Now they totally regreted it. "Oh..." Rev started. "....My..." Tech continued. "GOD!!!" Both of them finished.

There was a long awkward silence for a while.

"Hey-Tech?" Rev asked quietly for once. "Yeah?" Tech asked as he tinkered with an invention. "What-do-you-think-Ace-ment-when-he-said-it'd-put-less-pressure-on-us-if-they-admited-it?" Rev asked, Tech stopped mid-tinkering. He seemed for once to be down right puzzled until a weird idea cam into his head. "Maybe for some reason Ace thinks we're gonna end up like him and Duck..." Tech wondered. Rev didn't say anything, which was quite unusual for him. He sat there staring at a wall deep into his thoughts.

The silence continued until Tech couldn't take it. "What're you thinking about?" Tech asked cautiously, not sure if he wanted to know. Rev didn't look at him as he spoke. "Well...What-if-what-they-said-was-true? That-something-like-that-would-happen..." Rev paused, Tech could see his eyes glazed over with un shed tears. "It-would-ruin-everything!" Rev blurted, tears rolled down his cheeks as he hoplessly tried to stop them. Tech softened at the sight. He stood up and crossed over to where his roadrunner friend was, Rev kept trying to stop the tears but no matter what they wouldn't leave. A gentle hand stopped his helpless effort, it turned out to be Tech, easily drying the tears running down his face. "T-Tech..." Rev whined quietly. The coyote smiled down at him, which effortlessly stopped him. "Rev, why would that be such a problem if something like that happened?" Tech asked him.

Rev was stunned, he never really thought of that. The only thought Rev had was that it would be completly different for them and they'd never be best buds again, but looking back on Ace and Duck, they weren't any different. So...him and Tech would make no difference! "I-don't-know..." Rev answered him, Tech smiled. "That's what i thought, there's nothing wrong with being friends then becoming a couple. Even if you're both guys." Tech smiled at Rev's sheepish grin. Rev suddenly looked down, he shifted his foot nervously. "Well...Then,could-we-try-that-Tech?" Rev asked quietly, Tech's smile softened. He lifted Rev's head and locked their gaze. "Of course, i guess we could call it an experiment...For now." Tech agreed. Hesitantly, Rev leaned up the small distance and softly kissed Tech. It wasn't even a kiss, that's why Tech pulled Rev closer to him and showed him what a real kiss was.

Outside the door, Ace and Duck were peering in through the small part of the door that was left open. They smiled when the two finally kissed, that's when the gave the two some privacy. "Ya know, They're gonna be alot different den us. Way more....hesitant. Not like how you first kissed me." Ace said outload with a smile, Duck blushed at the thought of their first kiss. It was quite rougher then Tech and Rev's. That was thanks to Duck's stupid pride. "Eh, Atleast they finally realized it." Duck said as they went into their room to relax a little.


End file.
